


Grief

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Xehaqus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: Xehanort mourns the loss of his friends.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus week day 4—Loss

Somehow, it hadn't quite seemed real before the funeral, like the others still could pop out at any moment and to laugh and joke with him the way they always had. But now that they were buried reality had come crashing down.

He hugged Eraqus closer, clinging to the one thing he had left. Eraqus, his rock, his light, was sobbing into his shoulder and Xehanort wanted desperately to be strong for him. But how could he when he wasn’t even able to hold back his own tears? All he could do was hold Eraqus closer. Because Eraqus needed him.


End file.
